Fallout D
by Frozen Twins
Summary: War. War Never Changes. Japan committed Sepukku to prevent the Reds from getting their hands on their new weapon. Ten years later, the bombs fell. 145 years later, Japan is a wasteland like everywhere else, but with a far deadlier secret.


War. War never changes.

Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage.

The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower.

But war never changes.

The end of the world occurred pretty much as we had predicted. Too many humans, not enough space or resources to go around. The details are trivial and pointless, the reasons, as always, purely human ones.

The earth was nearly wiped clean of life. A great cleansing, an atomic spark struck by human hands, quickly raged out of control. Spears of nuclear fire rained from the skies. Continents were swallowed in flames and fell beneath the boiling oceans. Humanity was almost extinguished, their spirits becoming part of the background radiation that blanketed the earth.

A quiet darkness fell across the planet, lasting many years. Few survived the devastation. Some had been fortunate enough to reach safety, taking shelter in great underground vaults. When the great darkness passed, these vaults opened, and their inhabitants emerged to begin their lives again.

Those that lived in Japan weren't nearly so lucky. Hit long before the bombs fell, it was to become a foothold for the Russians into the Pacific Ocean.

It was here that a weapon was thought to be created, more powerful then the bombs that destroyed it, and to hide it, the Japanese committed Seppuku, wiping out their entire population and the weapon with it. Japan became a deserted wasteland, holding the secrets to the Japanese weapon.

But the scars left by the war have not yet healed. And the Earth has not forgotten.

**Fallout D...**

-

Taishi Kamiya

Strength: 3  
Perception: 7  
Endurance: 5  
Charisma: 3  
Intelligence:5  
Agility:8  
Luck: 9

The Raider cocked his rifle, shot went wild, but that didn't prevent Taishi from using the cover of the car, which admittedly wasn't the greatest idea considering that one either stray or well placed shot would engulf her in a fiery radiated flame. Not a good way to die. She popped up her head to get a look, but another shot sent her way made her keep her head down.

"Just hand over that nice little piece of tech you have and it will all be alright." The raider shouted.

Taishi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Yeah." She muttered. She glanced over the side of the car and got a glance of the raider, before another shot caused her to hide her head.

"This next shot goes into the car. Now hand it over!" The Raiders annoying voice shouted to her.

Taishi glanced at the car, before darting out towards the nearest rock, firing her own laser pistol at the car. The huge explosion scorched her back and her Geiger counter went up. The raider looked at the explosion in confusion, having not noticed her escape.

She leveled her laser pistol. It wasn't an extremely long shot, but it was a little far for her. Then again, a lot of stuff that shouldn't have happened for her did. She fired.

The shot slammed into the side of the raiders face, melting off half of it as he screamed in pain and fell onto the ground. Taishi walked over to him, grabbing his own rifle and shooting him through the brain, giving him a mercy shot, as his body stopped flailing. She glanced at the damage her laser had done, and grimaced a little, she wasn't disgusted by the bone sticking out of the guys half melted face, but it still disturbed her slightly.

She rifled through the guys pockets, grabbing his two stimpacks, a small medkit, his bottle caps and a couple rounds .223 ammo. She could sell them for a few caps.

She glanced at how many Small Cells she held. 23. Enough to get her around, not nearly enough though. She couldn't waste a single shot.

She looked at her modified pip-boy. It was smaller then most and didn't fit around her arm, but had a belt loop attachment. Instead of screen like most, it held two small buttons that moved to the different screens that was held out on light. It was this small pipboy that had become her piece of advanced tech that so many people had sought after. She would have traded it out awhile ago if it wasn't her only link to her father.

Her father had left a year ago to look for an old friend of his. According to her parents, they had lived with these friends for 10 years before they moved to the town of Mon, Where she was born. Her father had left to go and find their friends one year ago, and without her mom knowing, she had left two weeks ago to find him.

Her Geiger counter beeped, releasing Taishi from her thoughts. "800. Great." Taishi muttered sarcastically "That explosion gave me three hundred." She could handle about 1500 rads before really getting sick, which was pretty decent considering most girls could only handle about 1300. That two hundred really helped when the wasteland almost constantly gave you at least one rad.

She brought out the few supplies in the raiders medical kit and applied them to her back. The anti-burn cream felt good, relieving her of the burning sensation. She tossed the med kit away having used up all of the supplies.

She packed up her stuff and continued to hike. The small breeze coursed through most of the small brushs that rummaged the rocky landscape. She pulled down her goggles to prevent the dust from getting in her eyes. Her walk wasn't to long before she saw the edges of what was known as A1-Sauce. It was a town that was one of the few places in Japan that was based off of a Vault, one of the few before Japan nuked itself, making it one of three Japanese cities that actually held a Japanese population.

It held decently high walls at eight foot, but nothing that wasn't easily gotten over, although why their were Raiders attacking it didn't make sense to her as she heard the shots fire from a distance. She quickly looked around, making sure that their were no straggler Raiders looking for an incoming traveler.

Only dust met her eye. She checked her pistol, and reloaded it with the few cells she had, before a frag explosion caught her eye. It wasn't so much the explosion as what protected the person who took the blast that worried her. Power Armor, L8.

"Reds." Taishi muttered. "They must have paid these Raiders off, but why?"

She didn't get an answer to her question before she got out her water and took a swig of it while she watched the battle go on. Most of the weapons seemed to be of a pretty basic type. Nothing overly fancy. She could spot out two sniper rifles held by Guardsmen of A1-Sauce and the Raider with the power armor held personal rocket launcher, but he didn't seem to have any rockets left.

The battle lasted for another thirty minutes, both sides relying heavily on the cover. Shots would only be fired about once a minute, neither side willing to risk crossing the no man's land that stood between them, but their was a hum in the air that seemed to make all fire and shouts quiet.

Taishi finally got her answer as to why the raiders were paid by the Reds. Coming in behind the town was two helibirds followed by the most massive thing she had ever seen. She had heard stories about the Reds Blimps, able to carry supplies and troops in more quantity and more speed then any caravan could even hope to supply.

Taishi knew what was coming to the town, but she didn't stick around to find out. She took off, if the Reds wanted A1-Sauce, their was nothing she could do about it. She did however curse her bad luck of not being able to resupply there. She scrambled across the rocks just as fast as she could, running through the barren plains with as much speed as she could muster. You did not fight the reds, and you especially did not fight them alone.

Especially when they just went after an entire colony of your race.


End file.
